


The Family You Choose

by BeeWrites



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, David is a mother hen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, NOT MAXVID, Rating because Max has a potty mouth, Substance Abuse, dadvid, there's gonna be fluff I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeWrites/pseuds/BeeWrites
Summary: At the end of camp, David sends the campers off with a fond smile, even with the threat of Camp Campbell closing down for good. All except two. Against his better judgement, David sends the campers home and finds a surprise waiting for him at his own.





	1. Farewell and Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing this at way too late (early?). My muse just crashed into me like a bullet train and I had to get this done before it slips away again. Anyhow, enjoy the story and leave a comment if you'd like to read more.

“See ya kid!” yells Gwen, waving as Preston is driven away, waving through the back window of his grandmothers ford as it sped away from camp.

 

“Goodbye Preston, stay safe!” cries David, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Both keep waving until the car turns and is out of sight, then turn and head back to the mess hall, sharing a sad smile. Only two campers left, David thought sadly as he and Gwen sat back down with the now lukewarm coffee he'd made a while ago.

 

The end of summer was always an emotional time for David, this year even more so with the camp closing down until further notice. With Mr. Campbell behind bars, it was very likely the camp would not reopen next summer. Or ever, for that matter. In fact, him and Gwen had to split whatever money was left in the previous owners safe in lieu of their paychecks.

 

They had managed to keep the camp running until the end of summer through sheer determination, but without any financial backing the camp would not be reopening again. The thought made David’s chest clench painfully. The thought of the camp he loved so much, of which he had so many fond memories of never opening it's doors to children ever again had been looming over him like a dark cloud since parent's day.

 

This sad fact brought on another problem as well. With no summer job to give them a financial boost, both him and Gwen were forced to adapt their living arrangements to their now significantly smaller budgets. Gwen had managed to persuade an old college roommate to let her move in until she could find a better paying job, or a job period since, according to her, “Anything is better than moving back in with my damn parents.”

 

David, though always the optimist, was forced to face the fact that there was simply no way he was going to be able to pay his rent now. Lady Luck seemed to be on his side though. He had managed to find a cheap apartment in downtown New York with decent space, though the neighborhood could be better. His savings should be able to cover his rent for a good two or three months before he would be forced to find a job.

 

A quiet sigh brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced towards the gloomy camper, a small frown taking the place of his usual cheery demeanor.

 

Harrison was seated at the table closest to the doors, wringing his hands and glancing between the clock and the darkness outside the window with rapid, anxious movements. David was worried he was going to pull a muscle, jerking his neck back and forth like that. On the opposite side of the mess hall was Max, glaring at the opposite wall from his position on the floor as if it was personally responsible for all the world's problems, a single duffel bag by his side.

 

Sure, the parents were a little late, but it happens. And David was sure they would be arriving any second now! It wasn’t the first time the parents ran late or got the pick up time mixed up. It was only a matter of time before the parents drove up and collected their beloved children.

 

David turned his attention back to Gwen, who was sipping her coffee and looking just as down as the campers, one leg jumping up and down in a subconscious nervous tic. He nudged her with his foot and at her raised eyebrow gave her a reassuring smile. She attempted to smile back, though it looked more like a grimace.

 

“Come on you guys, I’m sure the parents will be here any minute now. How about we play a game in the meantime?” he said, forcing his voice to sound much more upbeat than he was feeling at the moment.

 

“Fuck off David.” grumbled Max and pulled his hoodie over his head, his tone lacking the usual bite.

 

“Language.” David said, out of habit more than anything. He had long given up any hope that Max’s foul language would fix itself, but it didn't hurt to at least try. He turned to Harrison and motioned at the storage closet holding the various games the campers played when the weather was bad and there was no crisis to take up their time and attention.

 

Harrison shook his head and turned back to the window without a word.

 

David exchanged a worried look with Gwen and leaned forward on the table, the cold coffee now long forgotten. Just as David was about to suggest they make another batch, the sound of tires on earth broke through the heavy silence.

 

Everyone turned to stare at the doors and a moment later there came a hesitant knock on the door. Both campers jump to their feet and grab their bags, heading for the door with equal looks of worry and relief etched in their faces.

 

The double doors swung open and Harrison’s parents peek in wearily, his father giving a cautious wave. Harrison smiles widely and runs up to them with a joyful gasp, arms outstretched, stopping a few feet away when both adults jump back with wide eyes.

 

That didn’t seem to faze him though, as he went back to pick up his bag and practically sprinted to his parents still running sedan as if his life depended on it.

 

His father gave David a strained smile “You fixed him, right?” he asked hopefully.

 

David elected to ignore the way he phrased it, choosing to shake the man’s hand instead “Harrison’s gotten a lot better with his magic, if that's what you meant. It was a treat having him at Camp Campbell and I hope to see him again next year!” he paused “Er, if the camp reopens that is.” he added, trying for hopeful but ending up sounding almost pleading.

 

Harrison’s mother took a deep breath and squeezed her husband's hand “Okay, tha-that’s good. It's progress.”

 

David and Gwen watched the family drive off, Harrison practically bouncing in the back seat, no doubt relaying one of the many adventures he’d had at camp, if the rapid arm motions were anything to go by.

 

One down, one to go.

 

The counselors turned to look back at the last remaining camper, finding him back in his spot against the wall. His bags lay abandoned by the door where he must have dropped them. His face displayed the annoyed expression he had worn before Harrison’s parents arrived, but his fists were clenched tightly at his side, fine tremors running through them every few moments, as if the slightest provocation would set him off like a faulty grenade.

 

David looked on for a few moments, then walked briskly into the kitchen, ignoring the quizzical look he was getting from Gwen. A few minutes later he returned with a steaming mug topped with whipped cream, crouching down in front of Max and giving him a small smile as he held the drink towards the boy.

 

“I got it from the Quartermaster’s secret stash, so keep this between us, yea?” he winked and stood up, once again taking his seat in front of Gwen, who was now giving him a fond smile of her own. David knew Max wouldn't appreciate him giving a speech on how his parents were definitely coming filled with half lies, so this was the best he could do short of hunting down the boys parents on his own.

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Max giving him a confused look. He watched as he looked from David to the cup of hot chocolate, taking a cautious sip. The tightness in David’s chest eased slightly when he noted the looser set of Max’s shoulders and the absence of the previous tremors as he took another sip, obviously savoring the warm treat.

 

They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes, simply sitting in the companionable silence, with Max sipping at his hot chocolate, David lost in his thoughts and Gwen fidgeting with the hem of her shorts in between glances at the clock.

 

“Uh-”

 

Both David and Max looked at Gwen, who had her eyes on the old clock, miraculously still intact on the wall despite all the summers adventures. The time read 12:13am.

 

“Maybe we should call it a night? I can stay for a day or two, I don’t really have anywhere to be tomorrow, me and Max can just bunk in the counselors cabin for the night.” she suggested, running a hand through her hair and giving Max a reassuring smile that probably looked as fake as it felt.

 

“I could stay with you two.” David was quick to suggest, though he knew that was highly unlikely. He still had to pick up his things from his old place by midday tomorrow and move everything the new, hopefully temporary, apartment or face the wrath of his highly capricious former landlady.

 

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter.”

 

Gwen twisted around now to give him a pointed look “We can’t exactly leave a ten year old alone in the middle of the woods by themselves and you know it.”

 

Max put the empty mug down beside him and pushed himself up, spine now rigidly straight and eyes blazing “You don’t even work here anymore, so why don’t both of you just fuck off! I can find my own way back if I have to!”

 

“OK listen here you little-”

 

David’s hand shot out and firmly planted itself on Gwen’s shoulder, halting the brewing argument before it could really take off “Now you two, I know this is not the ideal situation but I’m sure we can work it out if we work tog-” the sound of tires on gravel startled all three of them into silence.

 

In unison they turned to look at the door. David heard the car pull to a screeching halt, the slam of a car door, and a moment later a dark man pushed open the mess hall double doors.

 

“Finally!”

 

The man glared at Max as if he were a particularly nasty bug he had spotted crawling along the ceiling. Max, on the other hand, looked equal parts angry and relieved.

 

The man motioned towards the running car, occupied by a curvy, dark skinned woman glaring at the forest around her as if mother nature had personally insulted her and she was intent on holding a grudge.

 

“Get moving, we don’t have all day.”

 

Max scrambled to comply, grabbing his bags and bucking it to the running car with nothing more than a quick “Bye!” to David and Gwen as he rushed past.

 

David frowned for a moment as he observed the man, then put on a cheery smile and held out his hand “I’m very pleased to finally meet you sir!”

 

The man halted, halfway turned to the door. Slowly he turned back towards the counselors, looking very much put off as he gave David’s hand a single hard shake.

 

“Yea yea. If the little shit broke something I ain’t payin’ for it.”

 

The smile on David’s face dropped slightly “I-what?”

 

“No need to worry about that sir.” Gwen was quick to jump in, giving David a nudge to bring him out of his stupor.

 

“Ah-yes!” David said, bright smile back on his face “Max can be a handful sometimes, but we loved having him at camp! He really is a great and bright kid, once you get him to come out of his shell!”

 

“Right.” said the man, looking like someone who was willing to agree to anything if it meant leaving sooner.

 

An overly long honk drew their attention to the car, where Max’s mother was gesturing at the driver's seat of the car and mouthed 'move it'.

 

“I believe it’s time to go.” said Max’s dad, looking relieved as he briskly walked back to the car.

 

David took a step forward, then stopped. He turned back and exchanged a worried look with Gwen, who after a moment nodded towards the car. David all but ran the rest of the way to the vehicle, tapping the passenger side window rapidly, apparently stopping Max’s mother mid-rant. The woman slowly turned away from her son and glared at him. When he continued to smile and showed no signs of leaving, her glare deepened and she slowly rolled down the window.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I actually forgot to finish up some paperwork! Terribly sorry, I’m just so forgetful sometimes.” David laughed airily, then leaned forward and pointed at Max, who was giving him a bewildered look “Could I just borrow Max for two minutes?”

 

“Fine, whatever, just hurry up so we can leave already.” with that the woman turned to silently glare at her husband as if this was somehow all his fault. Her husband stared at the road lit by the beams of the headlights and steadily ignored her.

 

Slowly Max slid out of the car, following David as they walked towards the counselors cabin. David unlocked the door, letting the boy slip inside before closing it behind them, the pleasant smile instantly being replaced by a worried frown.

 

“Well? Where’s the paperwork?” asked Max, trying for nonchalant but sounding mostly concerned. He knew from experience that an authority figure pulling him aside was never a good sign, though for the life of him he couldn't think of anything he did... in the last 24 hours.

 

“Oh, there isn’t any, I just wanted a moment to talk to you in private.”

 

Now Max was openly frowning “You? Lying? Didn't you just give us a 30 minute speech on why lying is bad last week?”

 

“Well-” David rubbed the back of his neck “-lying is bad and you shouldn’t do it, unless like now when it’s very important, not that I’m saying lying is ok, which it is not, you should never lie, unless it’s a matter of safety, and ev-”

 

“David.” Max interrupted, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets and schooling his features into an unimpressed look “Get to the point. I don’t want to listen to mom ranting at me the whole ride home because I took too long.”

 

“Right, right, sorry, anyway-” he took a deep breath and kneeled down to Max’s level, wanting to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder but at the same time not wanting to make him uncomfortable “-are things OK with your family? At home?”

 

Max, apparently caught off guard, flitted through several expressions before he defaulted back to his usual slightly annoyed, I’m-done-with-this look he usually wore on a day-to-day basis “Things are fine.”

 

David leaned back slightly, wanting to believe him, but he had a feeling that something was… off, with the dynamic with Max and his parents. They didn’t seem at all worried or apologetic that they were several hours late to pick up their child, didn’t say so much as a “Hello.” or “I’ve missed you.” or hug him. In fact, they mostly looked annoyed that they had to pick him up at all.

 

“Are you sure?” David asked “You know, if anything’s wrong, you can always talk to me, right? Even after you go home, if you need anything, anything at all, just give me a call. My number’s on the brochure and camp website.”

 

Max opened his mouth, for a moment looking unsure, then gulped and shut it again. He turned his head to the side, clenching his fists as he glared at the far wall of the log cabin “Everything’s fine. I should go, before they think you kidnapped me or something.”

 

“Sure Max.” David sighed and stood up, feeling like he should say something, some sort of heartfelt goodbye, but for the first time in a long time it seemed he couldn’t think of a single positive thing to say.

 

Max stopped in the cabin doorway, looking over his shoulder for a moment, that unsure look back for a moment “Hey David?”

 

“Yes Max?”

 

A pause.

 

“Thanks for asking.”

 

David smiled “No problem. Like I said, if you need anything, just call. Even if it’s just to say hello.”

 

Max pressed his lips together and nodded. They stood there for a few moments, both wanting to say something but unable to voice their thoughts, then Max turned and hurried back to the car. David watched as Max climbed in the backseat, his mother turning around to scold him, judging by her mannerisms, Max rolling his eyes and glaring out the window. He watched as they drove away, feeling like he should stop them. For what reason? David wasn’t sure. It was too late anyhow, the car already disappearing behind a grove of trees. For some reason the thought made David feel worried instead of reassured.

 

“Ready to go, CBFL?”

 

Turning to Gwen, David sighed and took what might be his last look of the camp.

 

“Yea. Let’s go.”

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


38 hours later, David was standing in front of his new apartment. He had managed to get it for extremely cheap. Apparently one of the other tenants had been running a drug ring from their apartment before they got caught by the police. But the real estate agent assured him the apartment complex was now drug free and much safer. Not that David really had much choice. It was either this or the one room basement apartment in a much less savory neighborhood. Though looking at the concerning brown stains at the end of the hall, David was second guessing his decision.

 

It had taken him the better part of a day to pack up all of his stuff and move it to his new home, getting the last of his things just as his former landlady unceremoniously shoved him out of his old apartment. All of his stuff was still in boxes stacked into precarious towers in the tiny living/dining room, the only pieces of standing furniture an old, well loved sofa one would expect to see in the home of a grandmother -in fact, that's where he had acquired it-  and his bed, which took up the vast majority of the space in the minuscule bedroom.

 

Yawning widely, David fumbled with his keys, ready to collapse into bed and sleep the following day away, clothes and all. Except his shoes, of course. No need to dirty the floors on the very first day.

 

Finally finding the right key in the mess of lookalikes, most from various locks back at camp, David shoved it into the lock and pushed open the door, wondering if he was awake enough to brave a quick shower.

 

“What the _fuck_?!”

 

Blinking, David leaned back and looked down the hall, the shock enough to snap him wide awake instantly. He stared incredulously at the blue hoodie, curly dark hair and green eyes, wondering if he had perhaps fallen asleep leaning against the door. Stepping back into the hall, he frowned and stared for a second before speaking.

 

_“Max?”_


	2. Chicken Stew and Chit-chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any spelling mistakes I might have missed, I tend to write way too late at night and sometimes miss something. Anyway, here is chapter two! I lived in an apartment complex for a year a while back, and let me tell you, smelling all the delicious food my neighbors were cooking while I waited for dinner to be ready was a special kind of torture and I often wished I could just barge in and snatch a piece of whatever they decided to cook that day.

“Seriously, what the _ fuck _ ?”

 

“Langua- wait. What are you doing here?” asked David, stepping back into the hallway and staring incredulously at the youth.

 

“I live here, you dumbass. What are  _ you _ doing here?” said Max.

 

“I live here.” answered David. 

 

Now it was Max’s turn to stare. After a few moments, he stepped closer to the wall, turned towards it, and let his forehead bang against the wall, making some plaster rain down from the ceiling.

 

“Max!” yelled David, waving his hands in front of him in a placating manner “Stop! You’ll hurt yourself!”

 

“Good!” Max yelled right back, banging his forehead against the wall again “Maybe then I’ll wake up from this fucking nightmare!”

 

Reaching out, David pulled Max away from the wall and brushed the bits of plaster from the boy’s hair, earning himself a punch in the gut as thanks. Though it really didn’t hurt that much. He let out a soft ‘ouf’ all the same, for Max’s benefit, knowing that his punches appearing to have no effect would only make the boy angrier.

 

“That’s enough. It’s not that bad, hey, it could even be pretty fun! Maybe you should come over with your parents for dinner sometime, I’d love to hear all about the adventures you get up to during the school year!

 

“I was about to go to bed, but since you’re up -and you really should be in bed at this time, even if it isn’t a school night, do your parents know you’re out?- would you like a snack? Most of my stuff is packed up, but I’m sure I can whip something up in a jiffy!” David beamed at him, already thinking of all the neighborly things he could do. 

 

“I’m not hungry.” growled Max, yanking himself out of David’s grip and glaring up at him as if he’d just suggested poking a sleeping bear with a stick. His stomach gave a loud growl, sounding even louder in the empty, echoing hallway.

 

Max glared down at his middle  _ “Traitor!”  _ he whispered and backed away from David, raising one arm to point at him “Fuck off camp man, I ain’t eating any of your shitty cooking! I’m not at camp anymore, i don’t have to put up with your sunny bullshit anymore!”

 

“What’s all the racket!?” screamed one of the numerous neighbors, most likely freshly woken up from their sleep by the minor disagreement.

 

“Sorry, we’ll keep it down!” David answered at the same time Max yelled “You can fuck off too!”

 

The two glared at each other before Max yelled a final “Fuck you!” as he stormed two doors down, flung open the door and closing it behind him with a bang. The offended neighbor began to yell profanities, but David elected to ignore that.

 

With a sigh he retreated back into his own apartment, gently closing the door behind him and locked it. Can’t be too safe in a neighborhood like this one. The thought of Max being out so late on his own in this part of town made David feel panicky. But his parents were surely nearby, right? No parent would allow their child to be out and about on their own at such an hour.

 

No longer feeling particularly tired, David sat on his well loved sofa and stared at the mountain of boxes. The apartment was tiny, a living room and kitchen stuffed into one tiny space with nothing more than a small kitchen island separating them. The bathroom and bedroom were equally as small, being just barely large enough for the necessities. Though David didn’t want to complain too much, he hadn’t exactly had a lot of money to work with and the real estate agent did their best with what they had. 

 

It certainly beat sleeping in his car, at any rate. He still didn’t exactly look forward to unpacking everything. Especially since he’d only bothered to label the boxes with necessities, like kitchen utensils and toiletries. 

 

_ Speaking of the kitchen _ , David thought as he eyed one of the boxes…

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

 

Max was sitting on his bed, punching the daylights out his pillow, each blow accompanied with a curse muttered under his breath. Three more punches and he was finally ready to collapse face first into the bed, now content to simply cuss out the universe in general for his current situation.

 

“Who does he thing he is?!” he hissed, looking at Mr. Honey Nuts, rolling over and ignoring the grumbling in his stomach. He knew he wasn’t getting any food until lunch tomorrow, maybe breakfast if either maan or pita actually get up before noon.

 

Just when he’d thought he’d be rid of David’s sickly-sweet cheeriness, the universe had to throw him this curveball. He kicked his blankets until they landed in a heap by the foot of his bed, hating David, hating the universe, hating his stomach which had to choose that exact moment to growl loud enough to wake the dead and most of all he hated his shitty parents who didn’t think ahead enough to have any food in the fridge for when he got home.

 

He still had some cash left over from when he’d swiped David’s wallet when he’d been saying goodbye to Nerris. He had waited a sold 4 hours, but when David showed no signs of noticing it was missing, he just pulled out a ten and shoved it back into David’s pocket when he wasn’t looking.

 

It’s no fun messing with David if he doesn’t know he’s being messed with.

 

He really didn’t want to spend the ten dollars yet though. He might need it more later than he does now. He’ll just sleep until noon and then poke maan until she gets up and gets some goddamn food. Yep, good plan.

 

That is, if he can actually stop thinking long enough to actually fall asleep. 

 

Of course, thinking that only made his mind work more. The more you think about it, the longer it will take you to fall asleep. So he just has to stop thinking…

 

His stomach growled again and Max groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. Damn camp making him used to regular meals. It was like clockwork, he got hungry about the same time the camp would have served their meals. Which was great for when he was at camp, not so much now.

 

God, he was even _ smelling _ food now he was so hungry.

 

Wait. Max shot up, sniffing. No, that was real food he was smelling.

 

For a stupid second, Max thought maan had actually gotten around to cooking something. He shot out of bed and rushed into the kitchen, only to find it dark and deserted. Frowning, Max looked at the bedroom down the hall, twin snores drifting through the slightly cracked door. Sniffing again, he wandered to the front door, cautiously opening it. Who the hell cooks this early in the morning?

 

Following the scent two doors down, Max stood in front of a familiar door, his expression quickly changing from curious to exasperated.

 

Of course, there was only one lunatic in this madhouse crazy enough to cook at too-fucking-early am.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

 

David heard a knock on his front door just as he was taking the stew off of the stove. Curious and more than a little weary, he peeked through the peephole but saw no on standing in the hall. Frowning, he cautiously opened the door, his gaze slowly panning down to a familiar figure glaring up at him.

 

“Well?” asked Max, hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

 

“Well, what?” asked David, leaning on the door frame.

 

Max coughed into his hand and directed his gaze at the floor, posture slowly tensing up “You said I could come over for dinner, you dick.” he finally growled out, though his words lacked the usual sharpness David was used to hearing “So are you gonna share or what?”

 

“Oh!” David grinned at the boy and ushered him inside immediately “Of course! Lucky for you, I made a large batch, since I’d really rather not cook too much until I packed everything away.”

 

Noticing Max eye the piles upon piles of boxes dominating his living room, he flushed slightly “I haven’t gotten around to unpacking yet, I just moved in literally, oh, about 40 minutes ago?”

 

“It’s fine.” was his only reply as Max sunk into the sofa and stared around “God, this place is even tinier than my shitty apartment. And that’s saying something.”

 

David hummed as he fished two bowls out of a pair of boxes and filled them with the stew, setting them on the counter as he rummaged around a third for some spoons “Yes well, ah where did I put those, it’s just until I find a better paying job. I’m not really a huge fan of the big city, you know? Much more of a suburbs kind of guy. Ah, here they are!” he said in triumph as he pulled a pair of spoons from the bottom of a box.

 

Making his way back over to the couch, he offered one bowl to Max and taking a seat beside him. 

 

Max looks at the contents of his bowl for a few moments, taking a cautious sip, shoveling a second and third spoonful into his mouth immediately after. David beamed at him.

 

“What do you think?” he asks cautiously.

 

Max glares at him and kicks him in the ankle “It’s edible.”

 

David beams wider. Max rolls his eyes and shifts his back to David, going back to devouring his meal with vigor. He misses David’s barely contained laugh as he begins to eat his own meal.

 

After a few moments, David speaks up cautiously, hating to break the easy silence that’s settled over them but unable to hold the question in any longer.

 

“Max,” he paused as Max looked at him over his shoulder, bowl balanced on his knees “Do your parents know you’re here?”

 

A beat of silence followed his question. Then Max rolled his eyes and slurped down the remainder of his stew “Nope.” he said.

 

Now David was frowning, putting his half eaten bowl atop one of the boxes “What if they think you ran away? They’re probably worried sick, you just disappearing like that!”

 

Max groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms before turning around to face David fully again “David, what did we learn on parents day? My parents don’t care. I could be gone for two days and they probably wouldn’t even notice until the dishes started piling up in the sink.”

 

“That’s-” David began, worry and something akin to horror beginning to dawn on his face when Max held up a hand.

 

“Save it. They’re shit, we’ve established that. Just leave it the fuck alone, alright?”

 

David opened his mouth to argue, but halted when he noted how tense Max was all of a sudden. Deciding to drop it for now, they both leaned back on the sofa in silence for a few moments, David staring at Max and Max stealing glances at David’s half-eaten stew, still sitting atop the box.

 

“You want seconds?” asked David, already getting up and holding out a hand for Max’s bowl.

 

“You don’t have to.” Max said with a scowl but handed the bowl over anyway, and when David returned it full to the brim a minute later he wolfed it down with as much vigor as the first.

 

Once finished, Max stood up abruptly and shoved the bowl into Davids hands.

 

“I’m out, this place is so tiny it’s giving me claustrophobia.” David put the bowl next to his and followed Max to his door, leaning into the hallway to watch him walk back to his own apartment. Just in case.

 

Pulling the door open, Max glanced at David and mumbled something that sounded eerily similar to a ‘thank you’ before he ducked inside and closed the door behind him with a bang.

 

David smiled, ignoring the angry neighbor once again shouting at them to shut up, and murmured “You’re welcome.” before going back to his own apartment to finally get some sleep.


	3. Lessons in Physics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took way too long to write. My muse seemed to just disappear when the many many reports that will soon be due began rolling in. But hey, better late than never right?
> 
> I figured if any place would hire David, it would probably be a Lush store. I'm sure anyone who's ever been in a Lush store will agree.

David hummed happily as he moved around the tiny kitchen. He’d been in a good mood since this morning, when he’d finally found the rest of his cutlery hiding under the salad bowls. It felt nice to be able to cook his favorite recipes, to do something familiar in the cramped, small, unfamiliar apartment.

 

He’d been there a good three days already, but the apartment was just as foreign as it had been on the day he arrived. The neighbors were loud well into the night, cars drove up and down the street below well into the early hours of the morning and the tight spaces and small alleys were beginning to make David feel slightly claustrophobic and more than a little paranoid.

 

Gone were the sounds of nature that gently lulled him to sleep every night back at his old house. No more neighbors saying hello every time they crossed paths while getting the mail or heading off to work as if they were old friends, even though they barely ever spoke outside of those brief moments when their lives intersected. Most of all, the feeling of peace and serenity at his old home in suburbia was what clashed so harshly with the loud and dreary big city.

 

Though he supposed he would have to get used to it, at least for the time being.

 

Turning off the stove, he removed the chicken dumpling from the hot burner, pulling out a bowl and spoon from the cupboard. He’d made much more than he could hope to eat in one sitting, purely out of habit. He’d often bring old woman Marla down the lane a portion since the time he noticed she’d been having trouble moving around. He figured he could freeze it and save it for another day. Though he wasn’t certain he owned anything small enough to fit into the miniscule freezer...

 

His thoughts were quickly scattered as he heard a pounding at the door. Putting the bowl and spoon down, he approached the door and wearily peeked into the hallway, an action that was rapidly becoming a habit.

 

Seeing no dangerous thugs or axe murderers, he unlocked the door and pulled it open, beaming down at a scowling Max, a grungy school bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Hungry?” asked David, already moving back to let Max through.

 

“Dude, I could smell whatever it is you’re making two floors down. Not my fault the lunch at school is shit.” he dropped his bag by the sofa and let himself fall onto it dramatically “I’m still like 90% sure the beef steak is neither.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” said David as he closed and locked the door, approaching Max and tapping a sneaker “Shoes off in the house, young man.”

 

Max grumbled but complied, kicking them off his feet and letting them fall next to his bag. Sitting up, he craned his neck to try and get a look at the kitchen and the food that had made his mouth water as soon as he’d entered the building. Content, David waltzed back into the kitchen and took another bowl and spoon out of the cupboards. Portioning a serving into each bowl, he set the pair of them down into the foldable table pushed against the wall.

 

The table was technically meant for camping, but it served as a dining table just fine, since there really was no reason to buy one that might not fit into his next kitchen.

 

David turned to call Max to lunch, but the boy was already slipping past and sliding into one of the plastic folding chairs.

 

“Careful, it’s hot.” warned David as he slid into the seat across from him.

 

“What is it?” the question was accompanied by a poke at one of the dumplings, making it bob gently in the soup.

 

“Chicken dumpling soup; my dad’s recipe.” David beamed, shining eyes sliding down to the bowl before him “I never could get it to taste like he used to make it, but I’d say it’s pretty darn close. If you don’t like it I can make you something else though.”

 

Max ducked his head and busied himself with devouring his lunch “Yea whatever, dork. As long as it’s edible.” came the reply, muffled by a mouth full of dumplings.

 

They lapsed into companionable silence as they ate, both lost in their own thoughts. Max finished well before David, putting his spoon down and eyeing the pot sitting on the stove.

 

“Want seconds?” he asked, already getting up and grabbing Max’s bowl.

 

“I guess, it wasn’t too terrible.” Max replied as he slid down in his seat.

 

Seconds were distributed, David lapsing back into a content silence as Max began describing his day, complaining about the teachers, the obnoxious classmates, the already growing pile of homework and impending standardized tests already around the corner.

 

“I don’t remember them starting so early in the year.” commented David, tilting his head slightly to the side with a frown.

 

“Yea, well they increased the number of tests, so they had to move them up. They should just ban them altogether, all they do is stress everyone out.”

 

“I agree.”

 

Max blinked and slowly lowered his spoon, doubt and confusion evident in the deep frown etched into his face. “You do?”

 

Gulping down the rest of the soup, David leaned back in his chair and nodded “Yes, they don’t help students retain anything they’ve learned, the professors are forced to teach to the test or face a possible wage drop if the students perform poorly and like you said, it causes the children unhealthy amounts of stress.”

 

“Exactly!” cried Max, hands gesturing wildly “The school system fucking sucks, they should jus-”

 

“ _Max!_ Max, get over here right now!”

 

Max stopped his rant and sighed, shoulders slumping as he glared at the wall separating David’s apartment from his.

 

“Looks like maan finally woke up.” sliding out of his seat, he leaned against the couch and pulled on his sneakers “I should go before she decides to lock me out of the apartment again.”

 

David desperately wished to question Max on exactly what he meant by ‘again’, but the boy was already at the door. He should say something now, every five minutes something Max said set off a red flag in David’s head, he was beginning to wonder if he should question Max more on his home life before he slipped back into his own apartment with _those people_. The thought of Max being unsafe, in fear, in pain, made David's head swim with emotions too jumbled and cloudy to make out.

 

“Don’t forget your bag.” was what came out in the end.

 

Turning, one hand already on the doorknob, Max picked up the discarded school bag and gave David a nod goodbye “Thanks. Later, camp man.”

 

And with a click of the lock, David was left alone in the apartment, not for the first time in his life wondering when he’ll finally grow a spine.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The late afternoon breeze made the otherwise sunny day seem colder, a small preview of the autumn slowly approaching. Max sat on the apartment steps, physics book balanced on his knee and pencil scratching away at the paper, completely engrossed in the problem he was attempting (rather unsuccessfully) to solve.

 

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

Shrieking, Max clutched the notebook to his chest as he glared up at David, still dressed in his black and white work clothes that made him look even paler than he already was, smelling of overpriced Lush products and grinning widely. Figures David would be one of those people happy after a long day at work.

 

“Nah, I wanted some fresh air.” escaping the screaming match between his parents was a definite bonus. He just hoped they’d finish already so he could slip into his room without becoming the target of both their ire. It really was getting a little chilly, though it would need to start snowing to force him back inside before things cooled off. Unfortunately, a shiver betrayed him.

 

David’s smile faltered ever so slightly, then he was shrugging off his white jacket and wrapping it around Max’s shoulders before he could stop him or voice any complaints.

 

“Now you’ll be cold. And I said I wasn’t cold.” complained Max, shoving David as he sat on the steps next to him.

 

“I’ll be fine. So what’cha working on, sport?” he leaned over, trying to read Max’s surprisingly neat writing.

 

“Don’t call me sport.” Max laid the notebook back down on his knee, tilting it slightly to the side so David could see “Physics. The professor from hell decided to let us know we’ll be having a test tomorrow this morning and I still don’t know jack shit.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I still remember most of my physics classes if you need help. Also, _language_.”

 

Several rude retorts were on the tip of Max’s tongue, but the foreboding prospect of an F in his near future stalled him. That physics professor had it out for him, had since the first day, he could clearly  imagine her look of smug satisfaction as she handed him his failed test.

 

“Well, Mrs. Smith said something about perpetual motion machines?” he ventured.

 

David straightened and pulled the notebook into his lap, gently taking the pencil from Max and beginning to sketch some sort of weird bird.

 

“Well, the thing about perpetual motion machines is, no one’s really ever invented one. The way it’s supposed to work is; the machine would turn or spin or what have you on it’s own, thus being able to work as a sort of never ending energy source from virtually nothing - think a windmill that could turn itself.

 

“I’m sure you’ve seen the drinking bird toy?” he showed Max the sketch of a bird and a glass of water “It tips itself into a glass of water, then rights itself, then tips again over and over. And the Bhaskara’s wheel?” he drew an odd wheel, adding details and explaining how they worked as he spoke. They stayed like that for a good hour, leaning over the notebook and going over worksheets until the sun began to set and the street lights turned on.

 

David stopped his explanation of thermodynamics when Max attempted to hide a yawn.

 

“It’s getting kinda late.” he mused, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders “You think you got it?”

 

“Yea, I got it.”

 

“Great!” David helped Max put away his things, ignoring the complaints and jabs, holding the door as Max glared at him as he walked past.

 

“Goodnight Max, good luck on the test tomorrow!” called David.

 

“Night!” yelled Max as he walked past.

 

“Shut up!” hollered a neighbor.

 

He waited until he heard the click of David’s lock sliding into place, then quietly creeped down the hallway. He stopped at his door, sliding up to it and resting an ear against the old wood. A few beats, during which he heard to yells or bangs. Good sign.

 

Very slowly, as to not make any noise, Max unlocked the door and slipped inside, eyes sweeping the living/dining area in search of any figures, heart beating so loudly he could feel it in his head. Luckily, it seemed both of his parents have gone to bed.

 

Closing the door even slower, he walked along the wall, to prevent stepping on the squeaky floorboards where years and years of being walked on made them creak and groan, and slipped into the relative safety of his room.

 

He quickly slipped into his pajamas, and climbed into bed, hoping that he’d get at least some sleep if he went to bed early, even though from past experience knew most of the night will be spent staring at the ceiling wide awake until the wee hours of the morning.

 

Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, he pulled Mr. Honey Nuts closer, the cars and people passing by three storeys below providing a sort of white noise in the background that slowly lulled him into relaxation.

 

“Max?”

 

“Oh fuck.” he gasped as his eyes shot open. He heard the heavy footsteps of his father walking towards his bedroom, a familiar sound etched into his brain since before he could remember.

 

Heart beating like a caged bird, Max turned towards the wall and curled up, closing his eyes and forcing himself to be still and silent. Past scenarios, of screams of things that weren’t his fault and bruises now gone but not forgotten, flashed across his closed eyelids, making him clutch Mr. Honey Nuts closer as his bedroom door creaked open.

 

Silence.

 

_Did he leave?_ He wondered, but didn’t dare open his eyes and check. _Maybe he’s waiting to see if I’ll move? He usually doesn’t bother me if I’m asleep._ Though, if he was mad enough, he might get dragged to his feet anyway. The prospect of what followed was the only thing keeping the maddening need to turn around and check at bay. He focusing all his willpower on not shaking like a leaf and waited.

 

“Bekaar bachche.” he heard his father growl and slam the door shut.

 

Waiting for a few seconds more, to hear his father’s footsteps retreat back down the hall, he let out a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes and pulled the covers tighter around himself, resigned to another sleepless night.


End file.
